


Food Fight

by Dfygrvty99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dfygrvty99/pseuds/Dfygrvty99
Summary: Just a food fight in the Great Hall of Hogwarts





	Food Fight

The great hall was as louder than a quidditch match. Hufflepuff had just won the House Cup for the first time in years and their quidditch team had also won the Quidditch Cup. Yellow banners hung from the ceiling as the house Badger sat politely at the head of the table. The tables were covered with all manner of desserts: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry gnocchi, gummy bears, ice cream, whip cream, chocolate pasta, cookies, cakes, candies, and fruit. And the best part? It was never ending.

The Fat Friar glared at a resigned second year Hufflepuff. Petra stood up.

“Ms. Goldstein is there something you wish to say?” Headmistress McGonagall’s voice cut across the cacophony, instantly quieting the great hall.

“Yes, Professor.” Petra said, with a firm glance at the Fat Friar. “Several years ago there was a great battle fought in this very hall. And each year we remember that battle. It is unclear who started this confrontation and to this day we don't know who won or if there were any casualties.”

First years looked terrified, while the older students unobtrusively chose their weapons.

Petra climbed upon a table. “In honor of those who fought bravely I say two words:” Petra took the cake in one hand a picked her target.

“Yes, Ms. Goldstein.” Professor McGonagall smiled in anticipation.

“FOOD FIGHT!” Petra took her cake and threw it directly a Ravenclaw who just happened to be her brother Vic.

As with the tradition, Petra waited. Vic stood up and with a handful of pasta, took aim at a poor first year Hufflepuff, and shouted, “For Ravenclaw!”

Shouts went up all over the hall as the food began to fly. “For Gryffindor!”

“For Slytherin!”

Professor Flitwick flicked his wand to create a barrier between the teachers and the students, but from the sparkling mischief in the teachers’ eyes, it was clear the they wanted to join in.

It was noted that Professor Sprout had what looked like green ice cream and threw it directly at Professor Hagrid. With another flick, Professor Flitwick dropped the barrier, and all at once, the teachers took aim at both students and each other.

From across the hall someone with red hair yelled, “FOR THE WEASLEYS!” Students were laughing as their friends were pelted with gummy bears. Some people were even trying to catch some of the food in their mouths.

Someone yelled, “Regroup Badgers!”

“Bloody hell!” Petra said. She found another target, a third year Slytherin boy with dark messy hair.

“Hey Potter!” Petra yelled as Ravenclaw was taking cover in a corner. As Potter turned around, Petra let the ice cream fly. At the same time Potter released his chocolate lasagna in her face.

Peeves the poltergeist was getting into the fun as well; this was his opportunity to join in the frey without getting into trouble.

Just as Potter was about to take aim again at Petra, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and raised her wand. With one flash, the great hall rained ice cream and sprinkles.

Cheers rang out.

“And the winner is?” McGonagall said calmly. You could hear a pin drop. Students were covered in all manner of deserts, even the staff was covered. The only clean face in the building was Hagrid, and he was licking ice cream off his elbow.

“And the winner is,” she walked up and down the staff table gazing at her students with pride.  “Me.”

There were wild shouts and insane cheering. High fives, back slaps, and hugs all around.

The great hall began to clear. The smiles of first years were excellent. Petra knew that of everything they learned that year the only thing their parents would hear about was the food fight.


End file.
